Rescue Team Celestial's betrayal
by Tala Ginga
Summary: On Hiatus because of unforeseen problems
1. Chapter 1

1Rescue Team Celestial's betrayal

Chapter 1-disbelief

Lenya shook her head, pain gripped the distressed delcatty's heart. "Akane? Why are you doing this?" Lenya asked her blaziken friend as tears rolled down her cheeks. Akane had helped her when she first came to the pokemon world and together they had established rescue team celestial and now as their teammate DarkStar lay bleeding and knocked out, Lenya had found out that Akane was responsible. The blaziken was silent and her face showed no emotion.

DarkStar, the absol who Akane and Lenya had recruited staggered to his feet. Akane sighed and jumped into the darkness of howling forest. Lenya first trembling breath grew into a tormented cry. DarkStar pressed his side to hers to comfort her as she cried. "Are you going to be okay?" The absol asked the delcatty. Lenya kept sobbing and answered. "Yeah, I think. Let's get back to the base." As they walked back to the base Lenya wondered what had happened her carefree friend and why she had attacked them.

When Lenya and DarkStar got back to the base they found Mojimi and Shigure waiting for them. "Whoa! What happened to Lenya?" Mojimi the minun asked always the first one to ask questions. Lenya walked into the base completely ignoring Mojimi and Shigure and lay down on her bed with her back toward the door. "Listen guys, Lenya has had a hard day and needs to be left alone for awhile...Am I clear?" DarkStar asked. Shigure nodded before asking quietly. "Where's Akane?" DarkStar gave him a look that said 'Don't ever, EVER ask that question again and don't mention Akane'. The poochyena who looked up to the absol nodded and headed to wild plains to get some shut eye and Mojimi ran in the direction of thunder meadow.

"DarkStar?" Lenya called. The absol who was about to leave, turned around and saw Lenya standing behind him. "What?" He asked. The delcatty whispered. "Can you take some of the younger recruits training tomorrow?". DarkStar nodded knowing that Lenya needed time to recover. Lenya thanked him silently and went back inside the team's base. Lenya's dreams were of all the rescues she and Akane had gone on, and now her most trusted friend was gone. "Lenya?" A small voice asked waking Lenya up. Tara the skitty was standing in the doorway. "Yes Tara?" Lenya asked she had always been fond of the young skitty. "Do you need some company?" Tara asked.

Lenya nodded and Tara came up to her and snuggled up against her. Lenya had always thought of Tara as a younger sister and Akane as a sister, the two were so much of her that she wasn't sure where she stopped and they began. Since Akane had left the delcatty felt as if a part of her had disappeared and would never come back. 'Oh Akane, why did you leave us and why did you attack us?' Lenya thought. Tara sensing her saddness started purring to try and bring her comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

1Rescue Team Celestial's betrayal

chapter 2- Sudden Tragedy

DarkStar woke up and remembered he had to train the younger recruits. He headed to wild plains, to get Shigure and Tikal. "Tikal, Shigure. Time to get up and train." The absol said nudging them. Tikal blinked her eyes open, the rattata turned to Shigure and nudged him. "Whazzama?" The poochyena shook his head. "Oh! Training time?" DarkStar nodded.

Later after picking up Mojimi they had gone to Thunderwave cave. "You guys ready?" DarkStar asked. They all nodded in unison, fear written all over their faces. "There's no reason to be afraid. Chill out." . The absol walked into the cave closely followed by Shigure. "C'mon Tikal! Pull yourself together!" Mojimi encouraged the rattata. "B-but Mojimi!! It looks so scary!!" Tikal cried. Mojimi rolled his eyes. "You forget Tikal I came from this cave. It's not that dark considering all the electrical pokemon that live here!" The minun exclaimed.

"Hey slowpokes!! You coming?" They heard Shigure call. Mojimi advanced into the cave with Tikal close beside him. Mojimi used flash illuminating the corridors and rooms of the cave. "Tikal...there a lot scarier dungeons, like Fiery Field. Aquaris told me that only Team Celestial's best team members are allowed to go into that dungeon." Shigure told Tikal. "Wow, really?" Tikal asked her eyes sparkling as she realized her idol, Lenya probably had gone into that dungeon many times. "Has Lenya ever gone in?" Mojimi asked Shigure. The poochyena looked surprised. "Well of course! Lenya actually went in alone! I mean who do you think recruited KaenYoukai?" Shigure exclaimed. They heard DarkStar gasp. "DarkStar? What's wrong?" Mojimi asked the absol who looked shocked. Shigure's eyes began to water. "Forest..." Shigure sobbed. Mojimi looked where the other two were looking. "Oh...my...god." Mojimi gasped and covered Tikal's eyes. Below them was the mightyena, Forest, bloody and seemingly lifeless.

Shigure ran over to Forest, he began to nudge him. "Forest? Big brother? Wake up! Please!!" The poochyena whined. Forest groaned and opened his eyes. "Shigure? That you little bro?" The mightyena got to his feet but wobbled a little. DarkStar dashed to his side and kept him from falling over. "Lean on me." DarkStar said. "Shigure, keep the way clear, we don't want Forest to have more harm done to him. Tikal, you keep enemies away in the back and Mojimi keep the way lit."

Lenya ran to them when they got back. "Good god what happened to him?" The delcatty asked. "Bring him into the base.". None of them saw Akane standing under tree near the bridge. "It seems I didn't finish him. Well, I can fix that." The blaziken snickered.

That night... "Hello Forest." Akane grinned. Forest growled, "What do you want with me?". "Isn't it a little obvious?" She whispered. The mightyena howled in pain and collapsed. Lenya ran into the room just in time to see Akane disappear. "Akane?" The delcatty whispered. "You did this? Why?". But the blaziken had already disappeared.


End file.
